Providing information on a substrate is commonly achieved by affixing a label with the information, painting/printing the information, or forming a structure, such as an indentation. Affixing a label, painting/printing, and forming a structure involve visible information media that may obstruct or aesthetically impair the substrate. For example, information in the form of a trademark may be printed on a lens with a visible ink. The printed trademark obstructs the transmission of some light through the lens, obstructing the view through the lens.